


Making The Most Of What Life Gives You

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Jealousy, Meddling, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Temari invites Sakura to spend the summer w/ her in Suna. The pinkette accepts, wanting a break from her troubles, even a brief one. However, drama isn't far behind Sakura as she and Temari find each other and embark on creating a tender, loving relationship w/ each other.





	Making The Most Of What Life Gives You

**Making The Most Of What Life Gives You**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Hidden Leaf Medical Ninja Sakura Haruno is dead tired, between helping heal the wounded shinobi and kunoichi with her chakra and going out on missions with Naruto Sakura is almost dead on her feet. Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and Sakura's Sensei sees just how exhausted her pupil is when the pinkette walks into her office with her reports.

"Here are my reports, Lady Hokage." Sakura said as she placed the stack of folders on Tsunade's desk and waited in silence.

"Thank you Sakura." the older blonde says,

 


End file.
